


Cast of Characters

by Dairine_Lavellan



Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Who knows tbh, almost forgot inej ronan and viri whoops, but not my own ocs???, featuring a list and description of any and all characters who appear, how the fuck did i remember ESSA (who i hate), or may appear in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairine_Lavellan/pseuds/Dairine_Lavellan
Summary: Shoutout to my best friend for helping me work on this, and betaing all the fics in this series!
Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590334
Kudos: 1





	Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my best friend for helping me work on this, and betaing all the fics in this series!

Dairine Clearflame: Wood Elf (originally)/Eladrin (made a deal with a god who changed her into an Eladrin) Noble, Revised Ranger class (Beastmaster subclass){10 levels}/Fighter (Arcane Archer subclass){1 level}, very distrustful of humans, eldest of the triplets, engaged/married to Dhaveira Cresentsight, companion animal is a mountain lion named Percy (originally)/Cordelia (current), would sell Natali to Duuvisnar for one (1) copper, solo'd an adult red dragon

Dhaveira Cresentsight: High Elf Noble, Cleric of Sehanine Moonbow (Knowledge domain),  
engaged/married to Dairine (and takes her last name after they marry)

Inej Clearflame: Wood Elf Noble, Rogue (Assassin) and Paladin of some god I can’t rememeber, Viri’s girlfriend, literally the reason Dairine started adventuring, the middle of the triplets.

Ronan Clearflame: Wood Elf Noble, Fighter (Champion), the youngest of the triplets, “talk shit, get hit” approach to life

Virisala “Viri” Darkwater: High Elf Noble, Bard (College of Lore), Inej’s boyfriend, once described (by myself) as “too stupid to say no to Inej’s bad plans”

Natali: Human Soldier, amnesiac, former Cleric of Duuvisnar (War domain), current Cleric of Sehanine Moonbow (Knowledge domain), Chaotic Disaster lesbian, once vaulted a 20 foot town wall to follow a pretty girl who was apparently her wife??? Occasionally gets possessed by Duuviznar and made to do awful things, sometimes talked to visions of herself (officially known as “mirror Natali” usually called “bitch Natali”)

Vaathia: Goliath Outlander, Totem Barbarian (Eagle totem) and Paladin of some god I can’t remember, too good for this world, too pure, everyone in the party would die for her despite Vaathia having the highest hp

Vozok: Hobgoblin, Necromancer, Inquisitor of the Raven Queen, main skeleton was that of a dragonborn possessed by the soul of his father that could talk, second universe Vozok (Reunion onward) killed Dairine in front of Dhaveira

Essa (the dm’s bitch girlfriend who got me kicked out): Tiefling, Wild Magic Sorcerer, tried to stick her hand down Dairine’s throat when Dirine was coughing up butterfly wings, killed Vozok’s dad-skeleton

Thaddeus Zod: Eight foot tall Australian crocodile man (played by a Canadian), Warlock and maybe Ranger?? Had a pet mimic that looked like a bear trap named “Chompy”

Cirrohsa: Earth Genasi, Cleric of some god I can’t remember (Death domain), Linhardt von Hevring from Fire Emblem: Three Houses but a girl


End file.
